The god of the Skies Wears a Crying White Mask
The Sky Is Falling "GYAH!!! SUTEKI THAT'S TOO LOW!!" yelled Sora as he jolted up. He then felt as if his side was stabbed with a sword and cried out. He looked to see that he had his side back from the hollow's Cero. He also saw that the white bandages that covered it were slowly turning red. He sighed, which was short because it hurt to inhale and exhale deeply. He looked up to see Sayuri and some members of the 4th Division staring at him. He then asked, "What?" "What were you dreaming about?" asked Sayuri. Sora blushed and said, "That's a secret." Sayuri narrowed her eyes, "Incestuous beast..." "I AM NOT!!!" yelled Sora. Sayuri rolled her eyes. "What were you thinking? Ikasoruke is beyond your level." Sora looked down, "I just rushed forward without thinking." Sayuri nodded, "That gets you killed, you idiot." Sora blinked, then looked at the lake. "So what is happening anyway?" Sayuri looked over at the drill. "Mizu and Nodoka are headed to the drill. Whatever it is, no human can see it." "Ya sure?" asked Sora. "Actually," Sayuri walked closer to the direction of the lake. "no ordinary human can concieve that it is there." Sora whistled, "Pretty powerful stuff." Sayuri bit the edge of her thumb, "Thing is, that thing seems to emit spiritual pressure. And it resembles a hollow." Sora stared at the drill. He then said, "Oh yeah, its hollow hole is right near the center. It must be an Adjuchas hollow. Even Vasto Lordes can't become something like that." Sayuri then flashed away. "Hey!" cried Sora, "Where're ya going?" He then felt the pain from his wound, and more blood ooze from it. "Mister Sora!" said one of the girls from 4th company, "You must rest!" Sora shook his head and said, "I must go!" He then flashed away with a static sound that was left behind. Who Is Like the Sky god? The two Adjuchas surveyed the area and said, "That Arrancar, who was he?" The human-like hollow didn't respond. One of the Adjuchas with a wind gale design on the left side of his mask said, "Obscuro, any idea what he was doing here?" "No idea, Cielo," responded Obscuro. His entire body was a reverse of what a normal hollow would look like. His entire figure was black, and he had white stripes on his limbs. His hollow hole was in the center of his being. He looked over to the human-shaped hollow and said, "What now, Brisa?" The hollow named Brisa stood up and said, "We continue with the plan." She looked to the drill. "I will intercept those Soul Reapers. That Arrancar boy and that girl I sensed earlier are headed this way. Kill them both." Obscuro and Cielo bowed before their leader, Brisa. Even by human and Soul Reaper standards, she was quite beautiful. Her hair was in a single braided ponytail; her azure eyes shone through the depths of her mask; her figure was simply stunning. By physical standards, she was absolutly stunning. However, her eyes spoke of sadness, and markings on her mask that resembled tears were visible. They seemed to glow as she looked toward Sora's direction. She then thought, Why must we hurt them? She disappeared with a static sound.